


A Wassailia Carol

by Iwish2remainNameless



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by A Christmas Carol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwish2remainNameless/pseuds/Iwish2remainNameless
Summary: Cedric has lost sight of the true meaning of Wassailia, and it's up to three spirits to show him the way. A fun and silly parody of Dickens' Christmas Carol with Enchancia's royal sorcerer.





	A Wassailia Carol

It was the day before Wassailia, and the kingdom of Enchancia was abuzz with the spirit of the season.   
  
Everyone in the castle was looking forward to the upcoming festivities. Everyone, that is, except Cedric: Enchancia's own Royal Sorcerer.

Nothing dampened his spirits quite like the Wassailia season; the songs, the food, the relentless merriment, even the snow inevitably left him in a foul humor. Every year, he was tasked with making the castle unbearably merry, and this year was no different. Baileywick, the castle steward, had come knocking on his door at the crack of dawn with a "to do" list almost a mile long.  
  
He didn't even have his faithful raven companion to offer solace ( _not that Wormy was ever inclined to offer anything, anyway_ , thought Cedric). Wormwood had decided to bypass the festivities and fly south for the winter, leaving Cedric to brood bitterly alone until Spring.

By dinner time, he was back in his workshop nursing a mug of hot cocoa. He jumped when he heard a series of loud knocks at his door, causing him to spill his drink down his front.

"Yes, yes! What is it, now?" he barked.  
  
His niece, Calista, came bursting through the door with a big smile on her face. By way of greeting, she immediately jumped on him, inadvertently knocking the wind out of him.

"Happy Wassailia, Uncle Ceddy!"  
  
"Um, yes...you too." He said lamely, patting her head. He looked up as another girl entered.

"Happy Wassailia, Mr. Cedric," greeted Princess Sofia with a warm smile. "I have a favor to ask you."

"Of course you do," he said tiredly. Calista had made herself comfortable on his lap and was happily sipping the remains of his cocoa.

"I'm helping the less-fortunate kids in the village, and was hoping you could help me with the toy drive and-"

"I am a Royal Sorcerer," he interrupted. "Not a charity service."

"Please, Mr. Cedric," she looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "Without you, these kids won't have a Wassailia at all."

"Well, that's not really my problem, is it!?" He said coldly. "I already have more important things to do than worry about village children."  
  
"Oh, don't be such a grump, Cedric." They all turned to see Cedric's sister, Cordelia, entering the workshop. She was dressed in a festive ruby-red gown (much to Calista's delight) with a sprig of holly in her hair.  
  
Cedric set Calista down, and stood from his seat. "I am not being a grump, Cordelia, I-"  
  
"Why don't you come for dinner at Mother and Daddy's tomorrow night?" She interjected. "They're throwing their annual Wassailia party, and it would be marvelous if you came this year."  
  
"No thank you." He said crossing his arms.  
  
"Now, Cedric, don't be like that," Cordelia cooed. "It should be great fun; carols, food, and having the family all together."

"Yes, it should be grand...for _you_!" Cedric said, throwing his hands up dramatically. "Mother and Father showering you with praise, and hanging on your every word. Then I have to listen to Father's backhanded comments while dining on an over-cooked pheasant. I think not!"

"But it's Wassailia, Mr. Cedric," piped Sofia. "It's a time for family and loved-ones."

"Oh, Wassailia this! Wassailia that!" groaned Cedric as he paced the room. "It just means work, work, and more work for me."  
  
"Don't be cross, uncle," said Calista soothingly.

"Ahem!" Baileywick cleared his throat by way of announcing himself, and effectively cutting their conversation short. "Cedric, His Majesty requests one last task from you before retiring for the night."

"Yes, alright," he grumbled, following Bailywick out of the room. "I'm coming."

"I've never seen Mr. Cedric like this before," Sofia said once they were out of earshot.

"Don't mind him," Cordelia sighed. "He always gets irritable around Wassailia."

* * *

 

Later that evening, Cedric returned to his workshop, mumbling something about gingerbread houses. As soon as he closed the door, he heard a voice calling him.

"Ceeedriic!" Cedric blinked. _Now what?_ He thought, feeling a sudden chill in the air.

"Ceeeeeeedriiiiiic!"

"Who's there?" Cedric couldn't disguise the quiver in his voice as he raised his wand. "I'm warning you: I have a wand!"  
  
"CEDRIC!"

Cedric practically jumped a foot in the air. He quickly spun around to come face-to-face with

"Greylock!" yelped Cedric.

"Hello, Seasick!" Greylock chuckled.

As he tried to slow his racing heart, Cedric noticed Greylock was floating several feet off the ground. He had long chains wrapped around himself that dragged to the floor. He was also transparent; looking through his sweater vest, Cedric could see the buttons behind his cloak.  
  
"Wha-what in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Cedric panted. "And why are you dressed like that?"  
  
"Oh, it's something I cooked up for King Magnus' last Hallows Eve ball." He said with a devilish grin. "I figured this was the best way to get your attention. You like it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You never had any appreciation for showmanship." Greylock chuckled as he whizzed about the room before finally coming to rest just above Cedric's worktable. "But seriously, Cedric, I've come to relay you a warning."  
  
"Too late for that," said Cedric dryly. "You're already here."  
  
Greylock ignored him and cleared his throat dramatically. "You shall be visited by three spirits." He said, holding up three fingers.

"What for?" Cedric squeaked. "What do they want with me?"  
  
"Because, Redbrick," Greylock continued. "You've lost sight of the true meaning of Wassailia (and been very unpleasant about it, too)." Cedric rolled his eyes at this statement. Greylock glanced at his pocket watch. "You should expect the first ghost promptly at one o'clock tonight. Then two o'clock, and...so-on."  
  
"First ghost? One o'clock?" Cedric repeated. "Can't I just see them all at once and get it over with?"  
  
"Sorry, Cardtrick," he said with amusement. "That's not how they do business."  
  
"Of course not," Cedric sighed. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to salvage what's left of my evening."  
  
"Good luck, Catnip!" At that, Greylock disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a flurry of brightly colored streamers.  
  
Cedric coughed and fanned his hands to clear the smoke. "It's Cedric." He said flatly, glaring at the fluttering streamers.  
  
With a few well-versed spells and a wave of his wand, Cedric cleared the mess left by his colleague. Once he was seated at his worktable, he absently opened his spellbook. Greylock's words still echoing in his mind:  
  
_...Expect the first ghost promptly at one o'clock tonight..._  
  
Cedric rolled his eyes. _Nonsense_. The only supposed ghost around here was a so-called Sir Dax, and that was just something his sister made up to frighten him as a child.

_This is either another one of Greylock's attempts at a joke, or he's finally lost what's left of his marbles._

He soon caught himself yawning and rubbed at his eyes. It really had been a long day, and he had another one tomorrow to look forward to. His eyelids began to droop as the weight of the day took its toll. Deciding to rest his eyes for a few minutes, Cedric leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table.

"Wassailia...feh..." he muttered as he fell asleep.


End file.
